<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sapphire Dreams by Jinxitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949314">Sapphire Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty'>Jinxitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mutual Pining, Nott is more so mentioned than appears, Spoilers, contains slight spoilers of caleb's past, takes place between after avantika and before rumblecusp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:26:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxitty/pseuds/Jinxitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caleb can't sleep aboard the Balleater so he decides to get fresh air above deck where he sees a sapphire doing the same thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Critical Role Oneshots and Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sapphire Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I honestly have no idea where on the timeline this oneshot takes place. Prob after the Avantika arc but def before landing on Rumblecusp.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caleb couldn’t sleep. Memories of the past keep popping into his head. He tries to get rid of them, tries to replace them with what is happening now, memories of the ones he’s with now, but it isn’t helping. He tries to think of Nott and her usual chaotic energy, but it turns into the chaotic energy of flames and heat licks his face as what was once his home is ruins in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is his latest nightmare. The one that caused him to be awake right now. Awake on this ship, the rocking of the waves not doing much to sooth him. Everyone else seemed to be sleeping soundly below deck. He could hear the snores of Beau drift through the cabins, despite the fact Beau exclaims she does not snore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued above deck, enjoying the night air and the smell of the sea as it helped cool him down. The clear night sky is a very nice change from the smoke filled one he saw years ago. His eyes drifted from the sky to the side of the ship, where they widened at seeing (and hearing) the humming blue tiefling that looked to be drawing? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caleb hesitantly took a step closer to Jester, not wanting to startle her, as he made his way to try and stand by her side as well as glance down to see what she’s drawing. He caught what looked to be the exact night sky that was above them, with the edition of a constellation that resembled a penis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh Caleb, I didn’t notice you!” Caleb also wasn’t aware that Jester noticed his presence just then. He looked up from his peeking to see the bright smile on the freckled face of Jester. The blue of her skin is a nice contrast from the blue of the ocean and the dark of the sky. Caleb blamed his sleep deprived self at thinking that Jester is glowing from the shine from the moon. “It’s a pretty night isn’t it? Not as pretty as myself, of course.” Jester sported a teasing smile at that last remark. Caleb couldn’t help a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is peaceful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right? It’s so nice! I was reading Tusk Love because it was so quiet and I wanted to read but it’s too quiet, you know? So I decided to draw a bit. It’s been awhile since I practiced and I need to get better for the tattoos!” Caleb did his best to keep up with Jester’s rambling, but he felt his eyes drawn to her lips as she talked and made exaggerated gestures with her speech. He quickly refocused as he couldn’t allow Jester to catch his slip up. He is more tired than he believed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ja.” Jester pursed her lips at Caleb’s lack of attention. He tried to tune in and focus but it is difficult. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh so you are in love with me!” Jester’s exclamation caused Caleb to go red in the face as he struggled to form a response to that before Jester cracked up and waved her hand at him. “I’m just kidding, Caleb! You should really pay attention though, you could fall off the ship!” Right, a jest. Of course Jester would mess around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay Caleb? Why are you awake so late? You should really sleep.” Caleb pursed his lips, not ready to open up just yet. He was getting closer but not right now. He still had second thoughts from time to time and he wanted to be sure before telling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just restless,” is his response before he focused on Jester, looking into her shiny bluish-purple eyes. Caleb had to look away before his mind went more into uncharted territory. He needs to sleep if he’s thinking these things. “Why are you awake?” Maybe actually focusing on her words will keep his mind from wandering. There was a traitorous voice in the back of his head that laughed at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also a bit restless. And homesick.” Jester’s usual enthusiasm seemed to die down a bit at the homesick comment. “The waves and smell remind me of home. I know we were there not long ago but still, I miss my momma.” The comment left a bittersweet feeling in Caleb’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can always message her?” He suggested and Jester sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, but it’s not the same as physically hugging her, you know?” Jester then went to smack herself lightly on the cheeks, surprising Caleb, before she shook her head and went back to smiling. “I can’t be down though! All these travels make it so I have so many stories to tell her when we go back! I mean, imagine her amazement when she learns of how long Sprinkles has stayed alive!” That caused a snort of amusement from Caleb as he glanced to the weasel that clung to Jester’s shoulders. The poor thing looked like a rabid animal at this point. It is amazing how sturdy the little guy is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing.” The words left Caleb before he could stop them. He felt his face heat up as Jester looked at him curiously. “Uh, I mean, you’re always happy even when you’re sad, it’s uh inspiring?” Caleb really hoped that helped as Jester’s own cheeks seemed to deepen in color, Caleb’s heart clenched at her blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Caleb, you’re amazing too you know? You’ve grown so much since we met you and I feel like I’ve just stayed the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes changing isn’t the best course of action. I’m glad you’re still the same, Jester. I prefer you this way.” A small smile took over Caleb’s face as a bright one shone on Jester’s. The two stayed in silence for a bit as the moon shone over them before they snapped out of it. “I think I will go hit the hay. Good night, Jester.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night, Caleb.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of destruction and flames, sapphires appeared in Caleb’s dreams that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I also originally pasted this on my Tumblr: https://jinxitty.tumblr.com/post/626672070454116352/sapphire-dreams-widojest if anyone is interested</p><p>I hope you all are having a good day/night/evening/timezone. Thank you for the support, and remember to love each other and try to love yourself &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>